Yukio's Journal
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Hanya isi buku harian Yukio, tentang Kakaknya. / warn : BXB


Yukio's Journal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kazue Kato  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Family, Romance..  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, semi!Canon, No dialogue.

Pair : Yukio x Rin

Length : 484 Word.

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Okumura Yukio, seorang siswa, seorang guru, dan seorang Exorcist. Aku adik seorang manusia yang memiliki darah Satan, yah aku juga memilikinya. Nama kakakku itu, Okumura Rin. Kalau difikir-fikir, ketimbang menjadi adiknya, bukankan lebih pantas jika aku yang menjadi kakaknya? Yah, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat kakak ku itu, dan apa y6ang dikatakan orang mengenaiku. Mereka bilang aku dewasa, oke, lupakan.

Niisan itu, kekanakkan, dia lebih pendek dariku, sedikit manja, dan sangat butuh perhatian, yah ini hanya menurutku. Kenapa? Karena ketika kau sedang menjaga Niisan, kau harus benar-benar menjaganya, jangan alihkan perhatianmu darinya, atau dia akan menghilang begitu saja.

Yang paling bagus dan sepertinya satu-satunya hal mencolok yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Niisan adalah kepandaiannya saat memasak. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kemungkinan aku akan kekurangan gizi, Niisan selalu menjaga asupan gizi ku dengan sibuknya jadwalku, ku rasa aku tak butuh pacar kalau sudah begini.

Niisan, bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Aku kesal terkadang, tapi melihat wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis di mataku itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit, rasa kesalku tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana.

Niisan itu _defenseless_ , walau memiliki darah Satan di tubuhnya, Niisan itu biangnya masalah, dan lagi Niisan itu disukai banyak orang, aku harus menjaga Niisan agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, yang pasti Niisan itu harus dilindungi. Terutama dari orang-orang lapar yang akan menodai Niisan ku.

Niisan itu sangat manis, ku rasa aku tak butuh pacar, aku hanya butuh Niisan. Aku tidak pernah bosan memandang wajahnya, rambutnya, telinganya yang kini milikku jadi mirip sepertinya, aku senang. Niisan juga suka hal-hal yang lucu dan manis, ah Niisan ku memang benar-benar dan sangat-sangat manis. Catat, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan manisnya Niisan ku.

Setiap aku pulang dari bertugas ataupun dari misi, tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, Niisan suka melompat ke arah ku, dan berbisik 'Okaeri' disertai senyum manisnya. Ah, omong-omong tentang senyum, kalian belum pernah melihatku tersenyum lebar, kan? Tentu saja, karena senyum ku itu mahal tahu. Senyumku itu hanya untuk Niisan ku seorang. Hanya untuk Niisan ku saja.

Ku beritahu kau beberapa rahasia tentang Niisan ku. Niisan itu terlihat polos di luar, di hadapan kalian, _well_ dia memang polos sih. Bodoh juga, ceroboh lagi. Tapi, dia sangat ahli menggoda di atas ranjang, _loh_. Biasanya, ekornya akan meliuk-liuk dan akan menegang bila aku menyentuhnya, itu adalah salah satu titik sensitif Niisan.

Jangan coba-coba untuk mengambilnya dariku, atau aku tidak akan segan utntuk membunuhmu sekalipun kau penggemar Niisan ku. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi Niisanku. Aku hanya butuh Niisan di hidupku. Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk melindungi Niisan ku. Aku tak butuh pacar, istri, dsb. Aku hanya memerlukan Niisan untuk menjadi pacarku, menjadi istriku. Tak seorang pun boleh merebutnya dari sisiku. Yah, tak akan ada habisnya jika aku menceritakan tentang Niisan ku. Yang pasti aku sungguh menyayangi Niisan ku, dia sangat berharga untukku, Niisan adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku sangat mencintai Niisan ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

.  
.

.

.

.

.

YOSHA.. FF pertama di fandom ini, uuu yeaahhh.. XD well, gue cuman gak tahan ngeliat Hints manis yang ada di animenya. Puhleaze(?), Gue Jatuh cintaaaa... XD Love love lah pokoknya. Maapkeun pabila ada kata yang gak pas atau kalimat yang gak jelas ya. XD hidup gue ya gitu, gak pas dan absurd. Dan lewat sinilah gue kasih tuh semua keenggak jelasan gue. XD See you next time on my Next ff. *smile


End file.
